


under the table, in over my head

by InsideMyBrain



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Daddy Kink, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunken Kissing, Hangover, I googled Irish drinking games for this and it didn't give me very many good 1v1 games, M/M, Mario Kart, competitions, only mentions of it tho, so beer pong and dice it is, they play beer pong because I said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideMyBrain/pseuds/InsideMyBrain
Summary: Daniel knows he gets roped into bad ideas way too easily. He knows this.And yet, when Kevin leans forward with that maniacal look in his eye which could only indicate the formation of a terrible idea, he lets himself be pulled along anyway.
Relationships: Daniel | RTGameCrowd/Kevin O'Reilly
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132





	under the table, in over my head

**Author's Note:**

> Much of this is inspired by the amazing Anonym_shhh! If you haven’t already, go check out their fic _Wise men say, fecking hell-_, it’s incredible. 
> 
> Obligatory RPF Disclaimer: this is a work of fiction and not intended to be commentary on Kevin and Daniel's irl relationship. Please don't send this to them or anyone affiliated with them. 
> 
> Now that that's out of the way, enjoy!

_This is a bad idea,_ Daniel thinks, right before downing the first shot.

Then he takes a glance at Kevin, face alight with mirth and his eyes egging him on, and thinks _fuck it._

He grimaces as the liquid goes down his throat, taking a few deep breaths as he feels the fire travel through him, warming his belly. He coughs slightly, and Kevin slaps him on the back.

“Giving up already, dude?” He teases.

“No way. I’m just getting started,” Daniel responds, putting his glass down with a clink. “Pass me the whisky and I’ll do another.”

Kevin laughs. “Hell yeah.”

They’re at Daniel’s new place back in Ireland, which still has that shiny, not-yet-broken-in feeling a new home has after only a few weeks. Daniel initially invited Kevin over to film a few collabs, but after they were finished filming, they decided to just hang out. After some time, the conversation turned to their fake beef and the race to two million subs, each reminiscing on funny moments throughout the saga.

“I think, after everything, we’ve proven at least that I’m the most Irish YouTuber,” Kevin joked. “I’m still waiting on your DNA test drop, which is suspicious, to say the least.”

They shared a laugh. “A DNA test isn’t the only thing you can do to prove how Irish you are,” Daniel defended himself jokingly.

“What, you wanna have a drinking contest?” Kevin asked, and Daniel noticed a maniacal look in Kevin’s eye which could only indicate a terrible idea, so now there they are, passing whisky and jokes back and forth.

Kevin knocks back his second, sighing as he sets his glass down. “Let’s play a drinking game,” he suggests. “Fastest and most fun way to find out whose tolerance is better.”

“You’re on,” Daniel grins. “Wanna play some dice? I’m sure I have dice around here somewhere.”

“Sounds good,” Kevin says, so Daniel gets up to find his dice. He finds them after a few moments packed away in the bottom of a box in his bedroom, and comes back to find the table cleared and Kevin sitting in front of the whiskey, glass full and at the ready.

“Take a seat and prepare to be destroyed,” Kevin tells him. Daniel rolls his eyes and sits across from him, placing the dice in the middle of the table.

“I think you’re forgetting I have an advantage,” Daniel replies, refilling his own glass.

“And what’s that?”

“I actually went to uni,” Daniel quips. “I know the strats for these games.”

“Wow, you’re really not holding back today, dude,” Kevin laughs. Daniel simply raises an eyebrow and his glass in response. Kevin grabs the dice and starts shaking. “Let’s get it cracking.”

Kevin rolls an eight - a six on one die and a two on the other. Daniel grabs the dice next and rolls a four - a three on one and a one on the other. “Damn it.”

Kevin grins. “Drink!” He says, and Daniel does, grimacing at the burn.

“Ugh,” he says, “okay, roll again.”

This time, Kevin rolls a seven (a two on one die and a five on the other) and Daniel rolls a nine (a six on one die and a three on the other).

“Cheers,” Kevin says, holding up his glass, then drinks. Daniel watches him gulp down the generous shot, and all of a sudden the three he’s had hit him all at once. His vision goes fuzzy around the edges, his limbs loosen and relax, and he knows from the way his eyes track the motion of Kevin’s throat of their own accord, that _now_ is the moment that this becomes a _really_ bad idea.

Sometime later they end up playing beer pong, the solo cups filled with water instead. They’re playing on Daniel’s kitchen table, which is actually a really nice table which was gifted to him from his parents. It’s a deep, shiny wood, circular and sturdy. Too bad the only thing Daniel notices about it right now is that there’s two of it.

He misses yet another shot, and Kevin’s giggles in response float around his head, knocking into his skull and settling somewhere at the base of his neck. He reaches back to scratch there, his hair feeling itchy against his hand. He needs a haircut.

“God damn, you’re bad at this!” Kevin teases, as Daniel runs to the other side of the room to retrieve the ping-pong ball.

“I have bad aim even when I’m sober, though,” Daniel protests, tossing Kevin the ball on his way back to his side of the table. Kevin misses, and bends over to grab it from the floor. Daniel takes a generous sip of his drink.

“That doesn’t help your case,” Kevin replies. He takes aim and throws, his ball sailing through the air. It hits the edge of one of the cups then bounces off, landing on the floor.

“Shit, dude, I was so close!” Kevin laughs. He takes another shot, then grabs on to the edge of the table to steady himself.

“Oh, Mr. Kevin’s finally feeling it!” Daniel giggles. He takes a sip of water from one of the cups because why not, he’s fucking thirsty. He puts down the cup to see Kevin grinning up at him, and his heart skips a beat.

“I was feeling it before,” Kevin confesses, “just not so much. It all just hit me.” He snickers. “I think I’m clearly winning this competition, though. I’m tipsy, but you’re sloshed. You’re such a lightweight.”

“I’m not _that_ much of a lightweight,” Daniel protests feebly. “You just have an unfair advantage.”

“Oh, do I?” Kevin’s tone is playful, challenging, but the way his voice dips on the word _do_ has Daniel shivering.

“Yeah!” Daniel continues. “I’m a skinny boy, you’re so muscular compared to me.” He feels heat flood his cheeks as he realizes what he just said. He reaches for his drink and takes another swig.

Kevin glances down at himself. “I don’t think most of it is muscle weight, but thanks.” He chuckles in that sardonic way he does when he’s just made a self-deprecating joke.

Daniel scoffs. “Have some confidence for once!” Before he can think better of it, he skips around to Kevin’s side of the table and grabs his bicep. The muscle ripples under Kevin’s skin as he moves his arm up, surprised. Surely, that sudden flush in his pale cheeks is from the alcohol. “That’s solid muscle.”

Kevin chuckles again, this time almost nervously. “I’ll take your word for it.” He takes another sip of his drink.

Daniel releases his grip on Kevin’s arm and steps away, shrugging, his hammered brain refusing to let him feel the embarrassment he probably should feel. “I wish you’d stop being so hard on yourself sometimes, that’s all,” he says, and something unreadable flashes in Kevin’s eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes. _Fuck_. “It’s just, you’re kind of amazing, and it seems like you can’t see it.”

Kevin’s lips - his full, kissable lips - part ever so slightly, and his eyes flick downwards over Daniel’s form for a moment. Then he chuckles again, his grip tightening on his glass. “I guess I just don’t wanna seem self-centred.” He takes a long drink.

Daniel shrugs. “You wouldn’t, I promise.”

Kevin drains the rest of the liquid in his glass, then sets it down. “Let’s keep playing,” he says, that mischievous grin back on his face, “I wanna get as fecked up as you are.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Daniel laughs, but he complies anyway.

They keep playing until all Daniel’s cups are eliminated, Kevin winning by a slim margin. Afterward they end up on Daniel’s couch, playing Mario Kart extremely badly and ridiculing each other’s driving skills.

“I’m way better sober, I promise,” Daniel whines, after getting twelfth for the third race in a row.

“Me too.” Kevin throws down his remote. He leans back, groaning. “We need to have a rematch tomorrow morning, if we’re not too hungover.”

“Ugh, don’t make me think about tomorrow morning,” Daniel laughs, setting down his own remote. “I don’t even know how much of tonight I’m gonna remember.”

Kevin looks up. “That bad, huh?”

Daniel’s head suddenly feels heavy, so he tips it to the side, resting it on Kevin’s shoulder. “Yeah,” he sighs. “Guess you really are the winner of the Irish civil war. Don’t tell anyone I said that, though.”

“No promises,” Kevin giggles. Daniel frowns at him, but decides to laugh along. There’s a moment of quiet.

“You smell like pomegranates,” Kevin says suddenly. For no discernible reason, this makes Daniel crack up.

“What?” Kevin asks, bemused.

“I don’t know,” Daniel laughs. “I haven’t had pomegranate in a minute, it’s kinda weird.”

Kevin hesitates a moment, then runs his fingers through Daniel’s hair. “Is it your shampoo?”

“Yeah, maybe.” Daniel sighs contentedly. “I feel like a cat.”

Kevin laughs at that. “You’re definitely cute enough to be one.”

Daniel grins up at him. “You think I’m cute?”

“Well, yeah,” Kevin says, continuing to stroke his head. “In like, a dumb twink-y way, getting all fucked up from a couple drinks.”

“Shut up,” Daniel giggles, shifting on to his side and cuddling up to Kevin. Kevin throws an arm around him and he sighs again, breathing in Kevin’s scent - which right now consists of alcohol, sweat, and a bit of laundry detergent still clinging to his shirt.

“You’re cute too, for the record,” Daniel murmurs, just for the hell of it. Fuck it, he probably won’t remember this, right? “But in more of a ‘I-wanna-call-him-daddy’ way.”

This time it’s Kevin’s turn to crack up. “New channel name? Call Me Daddy?”

They both burst out laughing. “I like it,” Daniel declares.

“You would,” Kevin says fondly. Daniel raises his head to look at him, and his hand falls from Daniel’s hair to his back.

“I really wanna kiss you right now,” Daniel confesses. “Been wanting to for a while. You have no right to be this hot.”

Kevin smiles softly, then cups Daniel’s face in his hand. “C’mere.”

The kiss is sloppy, and basically all tongue from the beginning, but it’s intoxicating, and Daniel needs more of it. He grabs the back of Kevin’s neck and clambers over him so he’s sitting on Kevin’s lap. Kevin makes a soft noise into Daniel’s mouth and pulls him closer, their bodies slotting together perfectly. Like they were works of art, crafted exclusively for each other.

Daniel pulls away, panting, to see Kevin grinning suggestively. “Pretty eager there, Dan.”

“Ah, shut up, you bastard,” Daniel replies, mirroring his grin. Kevin’s hands have fallen to his hips, and it’s way too easy to imagine this going further, kissing Kevin again, mouthing at his neck and giving him hickies, taking his shirt off, going lower…

Daniel leans forward, resting his head on Kevin’s shoulder again. “I think I’m gonna pass out soon,” he confesses.

Kevin laughs softly. “Alright. But I’m gonna kiss you more when you can actually remember it.”

Daniel smiles into Kevin’s shirt. “Deal.”

* * *

Daniel wakes up snuggled into Kevin’s side on the couch, with a splitting headache.

His mouth feels dry and sticky, so he opens and closes it a few times. By the look of it, he’s slept way in. Kevin’s already awake, scrolling on his phone, but when he feels Daniel shift, he glances over.

“Morning, sleeping beauty,” Kevin quips, and Daniel smiles back.

“Morning,” he croaks out.

“Ah Jesus, let me get you some water,” Kevin says, and carefully wiggles out from under Daniel. He disappears into the kitchen for a moment, then reappears bearing a glass of water and a bottle of Advil.

“Thanks,” Daniel says quietly, then sips the water, already feeling a bit better. He then gulps down a pill and drains the glass.

“How you feeling?” Kevin asks quietly.

“Kinda shite,” Daniel says honestly. “I need some breakfast, but the world has to stop spinning first.”

Kevin chuckles. “You were pretty out of it last night. How much do you remember?”

Daniel thinks. A lot of it is blurry, but the important things come back to him in flashes. “Enough,” he says. “I remember we kissed.”

“Yeah,” Kevin says. “I was hoping you remembered that.”

“So you don’t regret it?” Daniel asks.

Kevin shakes his head. “Of course not. Do you?” He bites his lip, looking nervous.

“No,” Daniel smiles. “I just regret that the memory is so fuzzy.”

Kevin smiles back, and it’s like the sun coming out on a cloudy day. “Well, we can always make new memories.”

“Yeah,” Daniel says. “Yeah, we can.”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated, as always!


End file.
